fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Uninown/Glitchtale - Revisions fresh from the oven.
Glitchtale revisions, after a long time. Finally! Straight to the point, recently there were some calculations made in FC/OC respectively by DMUA and Edwardtruong2006. Credit goes to them, i'm just the one posting the blog. Papyrus shanks a building In Game Over part 2, Papyrus used his "special attack", partly destroying the building he was residing in. Done by Edwardtruong2006. What Is the Average Height of Adult Maple Trees? Scaling pic 70 feet 21.336 meters Side A of the building is 200 pixels Side B is also 200 pixels Height is 217 pixels 200/81 = 2.46913580247 2.46913580247*21.336 = 52.6814814815 meters 217/81 = 2.67901234568 2.67901234568*21.336 = 57.1594074074 meters 57.1594074074*52.6814814815*52.6814814815 = 158636.703505 m^3 158636.703505*1e6 = 158636703505 cm^3 Concrete fragmentation is 8 j/cc 158636703505*0.2 = 31727340701 cm^3 that was destroyed 31727340701*8 = 253818725608 joules, 60.6641313595 Tons, City Block level+ Undyne nukes Gaster's lab ---- To find out the length of the lab and thereby this explosion, we used this shot The screen is 462 pixels, and the doorway way in the back is 22 pixels. For anglesizing, the formula is 2*atan(tan(70/2)*(object height/panel height)), which in this case would be 2*atan(tan(70/2)*(22/462)), leading to 0.0451175565 radians. To convert to degrees, it's 0.0451175565*180°/π, which equals 2.58504556939. Doors are usually 2.032 meters tall, so, using the anglesize calculator and solving for distance gets 258.05 meters. Now, here's where it gets tricky. You see, not only was Undyne not starting her run to the position we see at the edge of the lab, but, she also didn't stop at the edge of the lab. She was pretty close, but, not quite there. So, for a low end, we'll assume that she ran the diameter, for a high end, we'll assume she ran the radius. Low End: 129.025^3×((27136×1.37895+8649)^(1/2)/13568-93/13568)^2, 172.626362137 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level High End: 258.05^3×((27136×1.37895+8649)^(1/2)/13568-93/13568)^2, 1381.0108971 Tons, 1.3810108971 Kilotons, Small Town level Edit Anglesizing was recently revised, and the formula is now 2*atan(tan(70/2 deg)*(object height/panel height)). In this case, it would be 2*atan(tan(70/2 deg)*(22/462)), resulting in 0.0666617354 radans. 0.0666617354*180°/π makes for 3.81943609344 Degrees. Using the anglesize calculator for distance gets 30.471 meters, which, as a low end, results in a radius of 15.2355 meters. Low End: 15.2355^3×((27136×1.37895+8649)^(1/2)/13568-93/13568)^2, 0.28422066403 Tons of TNT, Building level High End: 30.471^3×((27136×1.37895+8649)^(1/2)/13568-93/13568)^2, 2.27376531228 Tons, Large Building level Undyne would still far upscale from 8-B, anyways. Scaling Everyone who isn't stronger then a normal monster would be City Block level+, as Papyrus isn't really notably strong, and is fact only a piece of Gaster's power. Anyone who is stronger, and are able to match HATE Betty shortly after she swallowed the substance would be "At least Multi City Block level, likely Small Town level". This includes Undyne the Undying and LV 19 Frisk. Anyone who could content with Betty after she spent a few hours having her HATE gather up magical power to this point would be in the City level range. This includes Revived Chara and Mettaton. Anyone who could at least stagger and annoy her would backscale to be Small City level+. This includes Muffet and Grillby. And, to think, Betty would overtime only get stronger as the HATE worses. Results Papyrus shanks a building 253818725608 joules, 60.6641313595 Tons, City Block level+ Undyne nukes Gaster's lab Low End: 15.2355^3×((27136×1.37895+8649)^(1/2)/13568-93/13568)^2, 0.28422066403 Tons of TNT, Building level High End: 30.471^3×((27136×1.37895+8649)^(1/2)/13568-93/13568)^2, 2.27376531228 Tons, Large Building level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations